Grey Matter (E-10)
Grey Matter is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan from the planet Galvan. 'Appearance' Grey Matter is a grey skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that is only four inches tall with large green eyes, which have rectangular pupils and horizontal eyelids. He wears a black jumpsuit with a thin vertical green stripe going down it (a black larger version of the same stripe exists on his head, in-between his eyes). He has two white stripes sticking out of from his neck on the suit, and white Omnitrix-shaped patterns on the torso. He also wears green fingerless gloves. Grey Matter has the Omnitrix symbol, sticking out from his back. 'Powers and Abilities' Grey Matter's small size belies his great calculative and technical intellect. He can create complicated machines from spare parts, understand the function of any device at a glance, and make sophisticated repairs to complex machines, (such as a warp-drive engine). Grey Matter's intellect serves as a problem solver and analytical help in difficult situations. This allows Grey Matter to think more strategically when brute force is inefficient. Grey Matter can sometimes manipulate living things by stimulating certain parts of their nervous system, if such beings can be controlled by external stimuli. Grey Matter's size allows him to squeeze into small spaces and can climb walls due to tiny suction cups on his skin. He also has sharp teeth and his slimy skin makes him difficult to grab. Grey Matter has a long prehensile tongue, owing to his insectivore nature. As a Galvan, he also possesses a 'pre-brain' which deals with all basic bodily functions. 'Weaknesses' Grey Matter's small size makes him unsuitable for physical battle, so he must outsmart his enemies in a fight. Animals like dogs and cats can be a problem, as they may see Grey Matter as a chew toy or food to them. 'History' * Grey Matter made his first appearance in Tricks of the Trade. Grey Matter obtained information out of Xylene's ship. * In Buried In Setbacks, Grey Matter was defeated by the Weatherheads. * In A Mutt's Tale, Grey Matter attempts to stop the fireworks armor from going off. * In ''A Storm Is Coming, Mr. 10'', Grey Matter sneaked into the Weatherhead's base in Yellowstone to shut off their weapons system manually. * In The Next Step, Grey Matter sneaked into the vents to find Tox-O's location. * In ''Dream A Little Dream Of Me'', Grey Matter helped Silver Stream snapped out of her illusion. Then appeared again to defeat Wildmutt, only to be briefly defeated by Heatblast. * In A Mutant Of My Own, Grey Matter escaped from Ebomination. 'Appearances' * Tricks of the Trade (first appearance) * Buried In Setbacks (selected alien was Diamondhead) * A Mutt's Tale (brief) * A Storm Is Coming, Mr. 10 * The Next Step * Dream A Little Dream Of Me x2 (first time selected alien was Diamondhead) * A Mutant Of My Own 'Trivia' *Grey Matter is Ethan's smartest transformation. *Grey Matter is the only alien to have his voice actor from the Ben 10 Reboot, due to Ethan's age in the series, otherwise at a younger age, he would have Richard Horvitz. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Galvans Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens